euromerafandomcom-20200214-history
Euromera Wiki
Καλωσήρθατε στο Euromera Wiki! Φίλοι και φίλες, Καλοσωρίσατε στο Euromera Wiki! Μέσα από αυτή την ιστοσελίδα σάς δίνεται η ευκαιρία όχι μόνο να ενημερωθείτε σχετικά με την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση, αλλά και να προσθέσετε οποιαδήποτε πληροφορία εσείς θεωρείτε χρήσιμη... Το μόνο που έχετε να κάνετε είναι να πατήσετε το κουμπί Edit στο πάνω μέρος κάθε κεφαλαίου και είστε σε θέση να προσθέσετε ό,τι εσείς επιθυμείτε!! Καλή περιήγηση!! Ιστορία Η Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση είναι μια οικονομική και πολιτική ένωση είκοσι οκτώ ευρωπαϊκών κρατών. Ιδρύθηκε επίσημα την 1η Νοεμβρίου 1993 σύμφωνα με τη "Συνθήκη για την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση", γνωστότερη ως Συνθήκη του Μάαστριχτ. Φυσικά, η ιδέα για ενοποίηση της Ευρώπης δόθηκε πολύ πριν τη δημιουργία της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης, μετά το Β' Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο, λόγω του ότι η ενότητα μεταξύ των κρατών θεωρήθηκε από πολλούς ως η μοναδική διαφυγή από ακραίες μορφές εθνικισμού, που είχαν καταστρέψει την ήπειρο, ειδίως μετά τον Β΄ Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο. Άρχικα δημιουργήθηκε ως οικονομική ένωση η λεγόμενη Ε.Ο.Κ Στη συνέχεια πήρε την μορφή που όλοι γνωρίζουμε σήμερα. Η Κύπρος προσχώρησε στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση το 2004 και η Ελλάδα το 1981. Το 2012 ανέλαβε την προεδρία της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης η Κύπρος. Η ιστορία της Ευρώπης περιγράφει κυρίως τους πολέμους για την επικράτηση ενός έθνους επί των άλλων και τους αγώνες απελευθέρωσης αυτών των άλλων από τον δυνάστη ή τους δυνάστες τους. Πόλεμο μετά τον αδελφοκτόνο πόλεμο, μετά από συνεχείς ανθρωποθυσίες, γενοκτονίες, αθλιότητες, οικονομικές καταστροφές φτάσαμε στα μέσα του περασμένου αιώνα στον πιο ολέθριο πόλεμο της διεθνούς ιστορίας, στην οικονομική εξάντληση όλων των εθνών της Ευρώπης και στη παγκόσμια επικράτηση μιας μη ευρωπαϊκής δύναμης. Το 1945, αμέσως μετά τον Δεύτερο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο, ο Winston Churchill περιέγραφε την Ευρώπη σαν ένα σωρό ερειπίων, ένα νεκροτομείο, ένα έδαφος πρόσφορο για την εξάπλωση λοιμών και την καλλιέργεια μίσους. Ένα χρόνο αργότερα, στην περίφημη ομιλία της Ζυρίχης της 19ης Σεπτεμβρίου 1946, πρότεινε σαν θεραπεία «να αναδημιουργήσουμε την Ευρωπαϊκή Οικογένεια ... και να της εξασφαλίσουμε μια δομή μέσα στην οποία να μπορεί να ζήσει με ειρήνη, ασφάλεια και ελευθερία ... ένα είδος Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών της Ευρώπης». Μισό αιώνα αργότερα, υλοποιώντας και ξεπερνώντας το όραμα του Τσόρτσιλ, το δυτικό τμήμα της «Ευρωπαϊκής οικογένειας» είχε γίνει νησίδα ειρήνης και ευημερίας μέσα σε έναν κόσμο σπαρασσόμενο από μίση, συρράξεις, εμφύλιους πολέμους και αθλιότητες. Πράγματι, αμέσως μετά τον Δεύτερο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο μερικοί εμπνευσμένοι πολιτικοί, όπως ο Σουμάν, ο Αντενάουερ, ο Ντε Γκάσπερι και ο Σπάακ, κατάλαβαν ότι τα ευρωπαϊκά έθνη, τα οποία είχαν μόλις αλληλοσπαραχθεί σε έναν ανόητο πόλεμο κυριαρχίας των μεν επί των δε και αύξησης του ζωτικού τους χώρου (δηλαδή της αγοράς τους), ήταν στην πραγματικότητα μέρη μιας γεωγραφικής, οικονομικής και πολιτικής ενότητας, η οποία θα μπορούσε να εξασφαλίσει την ευημερία των πολιτών της μέσα σε μια ενιαία αγορά. Καθόλου ουτοπιστές, αυτοί οι σοφοί πολιτικοί άνδρες είχαν πλήρη επίγνωση των δυσχερειών της ενοποίησης της Ευρώπης. Η εμπνευσμένη από τον Jean Monnet περίφημη διακήρυξη του Robert Schuman, της 9ης Μαΐου 1950 ήταν σαφής ως προς τη σταδιακή οδό που έπρεπε να ακολουθήσει η ευρωπαϊκή ολοκλήρωση. Η δημιουργία μιας τελωνειακής ένωσης θα δημιουργούσε τις κατάλληλες συνθήκες για τη δημιουργία μιας μεγάλης κοινής αγοράς και αυτή με τη σειρά της θα δημιουργούσε τις προϋποθέσεις και τις πιέσεις για την επίτευξη μιας οικονομικής και νομισματικής ένωσης.Χωρίς την ενεργητικότητα και την κινητοποίησή των οραματιστών της ευρωπης, δεν θα κυριαρχούσε η ειρήνη και η σταθερότητα που θεωρούμε δεδομένη στον κόσμο που ζούμε. Από αντιστασιακοί μέχρι δικηγόροι, οι ιδρυτές της ΕΕ συνιστούσαν μια ποικιλόμορφη ομάδα ανθρώπων με κοινά ιδανικά: μια ειρηνική, ενωμένη και ευημερούσα Ευρώπη Πενήντα χρό νια μετά την «πρόσκληση σε ενότητα» του Ρομπέρ Σουμάν μπορούμε να πούμε με βεβαιότητα ότι οι προσδοκίες των πατέρων της Ευρωπαϊκής ενοποίησης έχουν εκπληρωθεί με το παραπάνω. Η Ευρωπαϊκή Κοινότητα/Ένωση (ΕΚ/ΕΕ) έχει κτίσει τα τρία πρώτα πατώματα του κτιρίου της - την τελωνειακή ένωση, την κοινή αγορά και την οικονομική και νομισματική ένωση - και παρόλο που οι εργασίες συνεχίζ ονται σε αυτά, έχει αρχίσει ήδη να κτίζει το τελευταίο πάτωμα, εκείνο της πολιτικής ένωσης. Η επιτυχής συνταγή την οποία έχει εφεύρει η Δυτική Ευρώπη για να ξεφύγει από τη βεβαρημένη ιστορία της είναι η συνένωση προηγουμένως εχθρικών κρατών-εθνών σε μια ένωση ειρηνικά συνεργαζομένων και συναγωνιζόμενων λαών. Η συνταγή της πολυεθνικής ολοκλήρωσης συνίσταται στη σταδιακή δημιουργία αόρατων αλλά πολυάριθμων δεσμών μεταξύ των λαών που παίρνουν μέρος στη διαδικασία. Αυτοί οι δεσμοί είναι οι κοινές πολιτικές και οι κοινοί νόμοι που κατευθύνουν τις οικονομικές δραστηριότητες και επηρεάζουν τις ζωές και τις απασχολήσεις των πολιτών τους. Γεωγραφία Το έδαφος της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης καλύπτει έκταση 4.422.773 τετραγωνικών χιλιομέτρων, αντιπροσωπεύοντας κατ’ αυτό τον τρόπο την έβδομη μεγαλύτερη περιοχή στον κόσμο. Παρόλα αυτά η Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση δεν ταυτίζεται με την Ευρώπη, όπως πολλοί πιστεύουν, αφού σημαντικά κράτη της ηπείρου (όπως για παράδειγμα η Ελβετία, η Νορβηγία κλπ.) δεν έχουν ενταχθεί στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση. Η Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση απαρτίζεται από 28 κράτη-μέλη και ειναι υποψηφιες ακομα 5 (μεταξυ αυτων και η Τουρκια): Keynia1973-droussiotis.jpg|Κάστρο της Κερύνειας IMG 3780.JPG|Ιερός Ναός Αγίου Λαζάρου Cyprus-Flag.gif|Σημαία της Κύπρου Cyprus2.jpg|Χάρτης της Κύπρου Images (9).jpg Images (8).jpg Images (7).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (4).jpg Images (3).jpg Images (2).jpg Images (6).jpg Images (1).jpg Images (4).jpg Flamenco-dancer-mai-griffin.jpg images.jpg images (1).jpg|ytdf|link=hdf|linktext=dfh Κύπρος: Έτος προσχώρησης: 2004 Πληθυσμός: 803.147 κάτοικοι Συνολική Έκταση: 9.250 τ.χ. Πρωτεύουσα: Λευκωσία Νόμισμα: Ευρώ Επίσημες γλώσσες: Ελληνική, Τουρκική Ελλάδα: Parthenon.jpg|Παρθενώνας Wallpapers Flag of Greece Flag.jpg|Ελληνική Σημαία 7062 AIGIALOS SANTORINI.jpg|Ελληνικά νησιά Πολιτικος χαρτης ελλαδας.jpg|Χάρτης της Ελλάδας Έτος προσχώρησης: 1981 Πληθυσμός: 11.305.118 κάτοικοι Συνολική Έκταση: 131.957 τ.χ. Πρωτεύουσα: Αθήνα Νόμισμα: Ευρώ Επίσημες γλώσσες: Ελληνική Ισπανια: Το καλύτερο ποδόσφαιρο στην Ευρώπη Γερμανία: Η Γερμανία, επίσημα Ομοσπονδιακή Δημοκρατία της Γερμανίας (γερμ. Bundesrepublik Deutschland), είναι μία από τις μεγαλύτερες σε πληθυσμό χώρες της Ευρώπης, η πολυπληθέστερη χώρα στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση και κινητήρια δύναμή της, και μία από τις σημαντικότερες βιομηχανικές και ανεπτυγμένες χώρες του κόσμου. Συνορεύει προς τα βόρεια με τηΔανία,στα ανατολικά με την Πολωνία και την Τσεχική Δημοκρατία,στα νότια με την Αυστρία και την Ελβετία και στα δυτικά με τη Γαλλία, το Λουξεμβούργο, το Βέλγιο και την Ολλανδία. Στα βόρεια βρέχεται από τη Βόρεια Θάλασσα και τη Βαλτική. Η Γερμανία (η τότε Δυτική Γερμανία) είναι ένα από τα ιδρυτικά μέλη της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης. Ευρώ Το ευρώ είναι το ενιαίο επίσημο νόμισμα της Ευρωζώνης, δηλαδή των χωρών που έχουν υιοθετήσει το ευρώ. Το ευρώ εισήχθη για πρώτη φορά την 1η Ιανουαρίου 1999, σήμερα όμως αποτελεί το επίσημο νόμισμα σε 17 από τα 28 κράτη μέλη της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης. Τα τρία πρώτα χρόνια ήταν ένα άυλο νόμισμα, το οποίο χρησιμοποιούνταν μόνο για λογιστικούς σκοπούς, π.χ. στις ηλεκτρονικές πληρωμές. Τα τραπεγραμματια και τα κέρματα ευρώ τέθηκαν σε κυκλοφορία μόλις την 1η Ιανουαρίου 2002 και αντικατέστησαν τα τραπεζογραμμάτια και τα κέρματα των εθνικών νομισμάτων σε δεταεπτα χωρες. Υπεύθυνη για την νομισματική πολιτική στην Ευρωζώνη είναι η Ευρωπαϊκή Κεντρική Τράπεζα. Η Ελλάδα υιοθέτησε το ευρώ το 2001, ενώ η Κύπρος το 2008. Νομίσματα της Κύπρου: to evrw mas exi katastrepsi!! Θεσμικά όργανα της Ε.Ε. Η ΕΕ κυβερνάται από διάφορα όργανα, τα κυριότερα από τα οποία είναι: *Ευρωπαϊκό Συμβούλιο: καθορίζει τις γενικές πολιτικές κατευθύνσεις της ΕΕ – δεν έχει όμως νομοθετική εξουσία. *Ευρωπαϊκό Κοινοβούλιο: αντιπροσωπεύει τους πολίτες της ΕΕ και εκλέγεται άμεσα από αυτούς. Έχει τρεις έδρες εργασίας, στις Βρυξέλλες (Βέλγιο), στο Λουξεμβούργο και στο Στρασβούργο (Γαλλία). *Ευρωπαϊκή Επιτροπή: προασπίζει τα συμφέροντα της Ένωσης συνολικά. *Συμβούλιο της Ε.Ε.:αντιπροσωπεύει τις κυβερνήσεις των κρατών μελών. Την προεδρία του Συμβουλίου ασκούν εκ περιτροπής τα κράτη μέλη *Δικαστήριο της Ε.Ε.: εξασφαλίζει την τήρηση της ευρωπαϊκής νομοθεσίας H ελεγκτική εξουσία του Kοινοβουλίου ασκείται ιδιαίτερα επί της Eπιτροπής. Η Επιτροπή, ως σώμα, ευθύνεται έναντι του Ευρωπαϊκού Κοινοβουλίου και μόνον, για να μην υποκλίνεται στη θέληση των εθνικών κυβερνήσεων ή ορισμένων από αυτές (άρθρο 17 ΣΕΕ). Το Ευρωπαϊκό Κοινοβούλιο, μετά από σύσταση του Συμβουλίου, απαλλάσσει την Επιτροπή ως προς την εκτέλεση του προϋπολογισμού (άρθρο 319 ΣΛΕΕ). H Eπιτροπή υποχρεούται να λογοδοτεί στο Κοινοβούλιο,να υποστηρίζει τις προτάσεις της ενώπιον των κοινοβουλευτικών επιτροπών και της ολομέλειας. Το Κοινοβούλιο μπορεί, αιτήσει του ενός τετάρτου των μελών του, να συνιστά προσωρινή εξεταστική επιτροπή για να εξετάσει καταγγελίες παραβάσεων ή κακής διοίκησης κατά την εφαρμογή του δικαίου της Ένωσης (άρθρο 226 ΣΛΕΕ). Σε περίπτωση σοβαρής παράβασης, το Κοινοβούλιο μπορεί εξάλλου, με την πλειοψηφία των δύο τρίτων των μελών του να υιοθετήσει πρόταση μομφής εναντίον της Eπιτροπής και να την εξαναγκάσει σε παραίτηση (άρθρο 234 ΣΛΕΕ), όπως απείλησε να κάνει τον Μάρτιο 1999. To Eυρωπαϊκό Kοινοβούλιο ορίζει διαμεσολαβητή, ο οποίος είναι εξουσιοδοτημένος να παραλαμβάνει τις καταγγελίες όλων των πολιτών της Ένωσης ή των φυσικών ή νομικών προσώπων που κατοικούν ή έχουν την καταστατική τους έδρα σε κράτος μέλος, σχετικά με περιπτώσεις κακής διοίκησης στα πλαίσια της δράσης των ευρωπαϊκών θεσμικών οργάνων ή οργανισμών, συμπεριλαμβανομένου του Συμβουλίου ή ακόμη και του ίδιου του Ευρωπαϊκού Κοινοβουλίου (άρθρο 228 ΣΛΕΕ) [http://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=CELEX:31994D0114:EL:HTML 94/114 και απόφαση 94/262]. Eάν ο διαμεσολαβητής διαπιστώσει περίπτωση κακής διοίκησης, υποβάλλει το θέμα στο οικείο όργανο, το οποίο διαθέτει προθεσμία τριών μηνών για να εκθέσει τη γνώμη του στο διαμεσολαβητή. Ο διαμεσολαβητής οφείλει να διαβιβάσει εν συνεχεία έκθεση προς το Ευρωπαϊκό Κοινοβούλιο και προς το αρμόδιο όργανο και να ενημερώσει τον καταγγέλοντα για το αποτέλεσμα των ερευνών αυτών. Aυτές οι διαδικασίες αποβλέπουν στο να πλησιάσουν τον πολίτη στην ευρωπαϊκή οικοδόμηση το [http://www.europedia.moussis.eu/books/Book_2/4/09/03/index.tkl?lang=gr&all=1&pos=114&s=1&e=10 τμήμα 9.3]. Όσον άφορα τις εξουσίες του Κοινοβουλίου επί του προϋπολογισμού της Ένωσης, η Συνθήκη της Λισαβόνας κατήργησε τη διαφοροποίηση μεταξύ «υποχρεωτικών» και «μη υποχρεωτικών» δαπανών και, επομένως, το Κοινοβούλιο ασκεί τα ίδια δημοσιονομικά καθήκοντα με το Συμβούλιο το [http://www.europedia.moussis.eu/books/Book_2/2/3/4/index.tkl?lang=gr&all=1&pos=30&s=1&e=10 τμήμα 3.4].Το Ευρωπαϊκό Κοινοβούλιο, μετά από σύσταση του Συμβουλίου και ανάγνωση της ετήσιας έκθεσης του Ελεγκτικού Συνεδρίου, απαλλάσσει την Επιτροπή ως προς την εκτέλεση του προϋπολογισμού (άρθρο 319 ΣΛΕΕ). Έτσι το Κοινοβούλιο ασκεί δημοκρατικό έλεγχο επί των ιδίων πόρων της Ένωσης. Αυτές οι εξουσίες δίνουν στο Ευρωπαϊκό Κοινοβούλιο ένα ρόλο στη διαδικασία του προϋπολογισμού ανάλογο με εκείνο των εθνικών κοινοβουλίων. Εκπαίδευση στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση Όπως όλοι γνωρίζουν κάθε κράτος-μέλος της Ε.Ε. έχει το δικό του εκπαιδευτικό σύστημα: Φινλανδία: Στη Φινλανδία είναι υποχρεωτική η εννιάχρονη φοίτηση των μαθητών. Οι μαθητές εισάγονται στην πρωτοβάθμια εκπαίδευση στην ηλικία των επτά ετών και μετά το γυμνάσιο μπορούν να επιλέξουν το λύκειο ή κάποια από τις επαγγελματικές σχολές και τα ινστιτούτα. Πέρα από το τελικό έτος (κατά το οποίο οι μαθητές υποβάλλονται σε εθνικές εξετάσεις για απόκτηση απολυτηρίου ή σε ειδικές εξετάσεις για ένταξη στο πανεπιστήμιο) τα ενδιάμεσα χρόνια δεν υφίστανται γραπτή αξιολόγηση υπό μορφή γραπτών εξετάσεων. Στόχοι του φιλανδικού εκπαιδευτικού συστήματος είναι η εξάλειψη της ανισότητας και η ισότιμη αντιμετώπιση όλων των μαθητών. Έτσι, το σχολείο εκτός από τα βιβλία,παρέχει ένα δωρεάν γεύμα την ημέρα, ιατρική περίθαλψη και μεταφορά όλων όσων κατοικούν μακριά από τη σχολική μονάδα. Το 1923, Legge εθνικό (Εθνικός νόμος) θέστε τους κανόνες της ιταλικής εκπαίδευσης, όποιος κανένα έχουν αλλάξει για πολύ. Μεταξύ των αλλαγών που εισάγονται με αυτόν τον νόμο, υπάρχει η υποχρεωτική διδασκαλία της καθολικής θρησκείας η αύξηση της ηλικίας αποφοίτησης από το σχολείο σε 14 έτη, η δημιουργία ενός συγκεκριμένου ιδρύματος για την εκπαίδευση των δασκάλων δημοτικών σχολείων και το instituction των κυρώσεων, πρόστιμα και αυστηροί έλεγχοι στους γονείς δύναμης για να στείλει τα παιδιά τους στο σχολείο. Η ηλικία της υποχρεωτικής σχολικής αναχώρησης αυξήθηκε σε 16 και έπειτα σε 18 στα πιό πρόσφατα έτη, και από το 1923 έχουν υπάρξει διάφορες αλλαγές, και ανήλικος και σημαντικός, στη δευτεροβάθμια εκπαίδευση, αλλά τη βασική δομή της ιταλικής εκπαίδευσης δεν έχουν αλλάξει από τότε. Τομείς έρευνας στην Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση Η Ευρωπαϊκή ένωση επενδύει υπέρογκα χρηματικά ποσά στην ανάπτυξη και την προώθηση της έρευνας. Συγκεκριμένα, το νέο πρόγραμμα της Ε.Ε. για την περίοδο 2014-2020 ονομάζεται "Ορίζοντας 2020" . Πρωταρχικοί στόχοι του προγράμματος αυτού είναι η ενίσχυση της θέσης της ΕΕ στον τομέα της επιστημονικής έρευνας, η ενίσχυση της υπεροχής της βιομηχανίας στον τομέα της καινοτομίας και η αντιμετώπιση σημαντικών ζητημάτων, όπως για παράδειγμα η κλιματική αλλαγή, οι βιώσιμες μεταφορές, οι ανανεώσιμες πηγές ενέργειας, η γήρανση του πληθυσμού κλπ. Σημαντικές προσωπικότητες της Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης Schulz-Martin1.jpg|Μάρτιν Σούλτς-Πρόεδρος Ευρωπαϊκού Κοινοβουλίου Herman van rompuy.jpeg|Χέρμαν βαν Ρομπέι-Πρόεδρος Ευρωπαϊκού Συμβουλίου Barroso.jpg|Ζοζέ Μανουέλ Μπαρόζο-Πρόεδρος Ευρωπαϊκής Επιτροπής newego_LARGE_t_1101_54192301.JPG σοιμπλε.jpg|Σόιμπλε images.jpg|c images.jpg|fgb|link=gh|linktext=b gij-graham-watson-mep-014.jpeg|g|link=gf|linktext=fgg Η άποψή σας! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Eurovision